Candy, Spooks, and Other Things
by Scarlettarose
Summary: It's the time of year again where people dress up in crazy costumes and go out for candy. Schools host dances with certain themes, movie theaters show off and new scary movies, and television networks have episode marathons that are sure to thrill. {Halloween ficlets full of Halloween spirit.} {hinted U/Y, J/A}


**Summary:** It's the time of year again where people dress up in crazy costumes and go out for candy. Schools host dances with certain themes, movie theaters show off and new scary movies, and television networks have episode marathons that are sure to thrill. {Halloween ficlets full of Halloween spirit.} {hinted U/Y, J/A}

 **Author's note:** I'm in the Halloween spirit, so nice decided to write a little story. As I write this, I already have a feeling this story will grow into something more, so if you like this so far, then please let me know. Updates will be frequent.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Kadic students! We just received word that this year's homecoming dance is Halloween themed! That's right! Halloween themed! We know it's short notice, but it's sure to be a bash! So fetch out those groovy long capes and pointy hats! But beware of spiders. You never know where they'll be! Be sure to . . ."

"Hey, Yumi."

The ebon-haired girl looked forward, seeing Aelita and Jeremie taking their usual seats in front of her. "Hey, Aelita. Jeremie."

"Everything okay?" Aelita asked, seeing her friend in a gloomy state and sitting in Odd's seat instead of hers in the middle.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yumi smiled. "I was just caught up listening to the afternoon announcements is all."

Aelita smiled, though she knew something was really bothering her, and decided not to press her on.

"Where's Odd and Ulrich?" Yumi asked curiously. "I know I got out of class early, but I figured they'd be here already."

"They went back to —" Jeremie stopped, hearing the familiar voice of his friends.

"Will you quit eating that?"

The three turned towards the door and saw Odd and Ulrich walking towards them. Ulrich was scowling at his roommate. Odd passed him his tray, while he picked little orange objects from an orange plastic bag and popped them in his mouth.

"I can't help it," Odd managed to say clearly with the candy in his mouth.

Ulrich hesitated a moment, seeing Yumi sitting a seat further a away. He tried not to think anything of it and placed Odd's tray next to his. "This is the last time you rummage through my wardrobe," he warned.

"You know that stuff isn't good for you, right?" Jeremie looked at Odd, still chewing a mouthful of the orange candy, as he sat down.

"You mean he lost something again?" Yumi asked, catching Ulrich's warning Odd would ignore. She knew he hated people going through his things, even if it was his friends and roommate. Her gray eyes went wide as she caught a whiff of the candy and Odd. "How can you even eat that stuff?"

Ulrich sighed. "He's got an iron stomach for sure. He's been chewing candy corn since last night." He tried to ignore Odd while explaining what happened. "You know how his parents send him candy every October. Well," Ulrich looked at Jeremie and Aelita before looking back at Yumi, "he happened to hide four bags of it, and he didn't remember where he placed them. So he just had to go through my things, thinking I had them when I didn't."

"It was five bags!" Odd declared, ignoring the deadly glare Ulrich gave him. He popped five pieces of candy in his mouth at once, ignoring his food.

"Why did you hide them in the first place?" Aelita asked curiously.

Ulrich picked at his food. "Don't you remember what happened last year, when he got all these sweets?" Before she could answer, he dropped his fork and grabbed his hair with both hands. "Plastic bags were everywhere! The whole room reeked of candy corn! He wouldn't stop eating them. We had to sneak Kiwi to the veterinarian twice because the dumb dog chewed on the plastic bags and ate the candy."

"Oh, right. I remember now. And Kiwi ate chocolate." Aelita frowned.

"Yeah." Ulrich sighed. "And _someone_ promised not to repeat it, but he is. _Again_. There's plastic bags laying around and everything's all sticky in our room. Jim found out last year and gave us detention, and Odd had five extra detention hours for trying to get a confiscated bag of candy . . ."

"I'm just happy the obsession isn't chocolate," Yumi said. "I remember Odd trying to bring it to Lyoko, but we all talked him out of it. The bag was left with Jeremie and that was a disaster —" She grimaced.

"It still wasn't my fault the bag ended up spilling all over the floor," Jeremie interrupted before Odd could say anything about it. "It was in an inconvenient spot. Too much was going on."

"Yeah," Yumi agreed. She remembered that night all too well. _They all did._ "But anyway, we couldn't do a return trip, and I ended up being the one who went to the shop down the road to get him a new bag of since he had detention. I even decided to get a second bag just to be nice," she grumbled and looked over at Odd. "You still never returned the favor."

Odd grunted in annoyance. "Ah haved hyou oh hyoho ha hime!" he protested with his mouth full.

Ulrich laughed. "Sorry, Odd. We don't speak your language."

The blonde frowned and swallowed the candy. "I saved you on Lyoko that time."

"That's debatable, Odd. It didn't count. And not to mention the trouble I got into when I got home really late."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The blonde cut the argument short by stuffing himself with more candy.

Ulrich dropped his fork and sighed. "That's it. Candy corn has officially ruined my appetite." He pushed his tray forward, but the food and Odd's search wasn't what was really bothering him.

"There's nothing wrong eating all of this candy," Odd said as he finally took a break from the candy. He set the bag off to the center.

"It's not that bad," Jeremie said, smiling to his friend. "Too much of it at once ruins the taste." He reached forward and took a few pieces.

"You're worse than my brother," Yumi muttered under her breath as she saw Odd take a few more before he started to eat the food on his tray.

Ulrich laughed. "I almost can't believe that."

"It's true," Yumi said after she took a sip out of her water.

"So . . . Are we doing anything this year for Halloween?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know. Are we?" Jeremie asked, looking up from his laptop, as his face began to blush. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I have to take my brother out trick-or-treating, so I don't think I'm able to do much of anything this time," Yumi said. She didn't really have to go with her brother. It was a stupid excuse, really, but she swore off Halloween dances after last year. This year was the same, regardless of it being homecoming.

"What about after?" the pinkette asked curiously.

"I don't know." Yumi gave her friend a look, then she started to eat her lunch.

"I overheard that the homecoming dance theme is Halloween," Jeremie said. "We could go . . ." he trailed off.

"Yes!" Odd cheered, jumping up and pumping his fist up in the air. "Halloween!"

"Hey, watch it," Yumi grumbled as he saved her friend's glass from spilling over.

"I knew all that begging would finally pay off!"

"I'm glad I can hear the end of it now," Ulrich replied with a smirk.

"This is going to be the best homecoming this year, especially if we win the game on Saturday!" Odd said as he settled back down in his seat.

"We'll win the game alright," Ulrich said, smiling as he nudged his friend with his elbow.

"The team has been great so far," Aelita said, giving the brunette a smile. "I'm sure this next game will be no different, but regardless of the turnout we'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Aelita." Ulrich smiled. He was thankful for his friend's positive outlook on things, though he wished it was Yumi instead. "What if -"

"Ulrich, dear!"

"Never mind." Ulrich ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

The principle's daughter stood at the edge of their table, her dark hair swaying side to side behind her. She smiled an almost charming smile and leaned down, resting a hand a little too close to Ulrich's on the table. "I hope you haven't forgotten that a particular dance is coming up in a few days." She quickly glanced at Yumi, who wasn't paying any attention, then her smile became brighter as she looked back at Ulrich. "I hear it's going to be a big hit this year!" she exclaimed. "I was wondering if you were going to go or not . . ." Sissi trailed off, hoping the brunette would ask her to the dance or say yes to her altogether.

Jeremie stayed quiet, eyeing the two and looking at Yumi, who wasn't aware Sissi was talking to Ulrich. He wondered if the beautiful girl next to him had hopes of wanting to go. The blonde then realized what Aelita had asked a few moments ago.

Ulrich mentally kicked himself. He had completely forgotten about Sissi. He should've been more cautious about her. He knew there was a dance coming up, but he didn't know if his friends were going or not. If they were, well, he was planning on asking the girl next him. He knew he'd have to convince her. _What a fool I am._ "Actually, I . . ." He scratched the back of his head, searching for ideas. "I had . . . . already promised Yumi . . ." He paused as his cheeks flushed a bright pink at what he said.

Aelita giggled slightly, unaware of the blonde genius staring at her with dreamy eyes.

"Well!" Sissi let out a laugh, a bit shocked that he'd choose a different girl to go with than her. "Isn't that lovely," she said too sarcastically.

"Did I miss something?" Yumi asked, looking at Aelita. Seeing her friend shake her head, Yumi looked to the left, seeing Sissi. "Of course," she whispered, crossing her arms and resting them on the table. She hated the fact that she couldn't really hear what was going on between Ulrich and Sissi.

". . . if it doesn't work out, you know where to find me." Sissi flashed Ulrich a smile, then smirked at Yumi, seeing the girl was now catching the exchange between them. She let her fingers brush over Ulrich's before she walked away with a smirk still on her face.

The brunette felt himself turn even redder. He scratched the back of his head nervously as he saw all eyes were on him. "Well . . . you see . . ." Ulrich saw the look Aelita was giving him, letting him know Yumi didn't hear the entire conversation. "What I was going to say before I got interrupted was . . . we don't have to go to the dance this year. We can skip it entirely."

"What?! Not go to the dance? Ulrich, what's wrong with you?" Odd stood from his seat. "We're required to go since the dance is sort of for us, the soccer team."

"Alright, alright. Calm down," the brunette said, feeling somewhat relieved over Odd's reaction. "I'll go."

"Good." Odd patted his friend's back. "Don't scare me like that again, buddy."

"I'm just getting into the spirit of Halloween."

"Haha, yeah right."

"Well, I should get going. I've got a quiz in history," Yumi said, scooting her chair back some. She caught Ulrich watching her, but she didn't say a word. "I'll see you all later. She stood up and picked up her tray.

"Bye, Yumi," Jeremie said followed by the rest of the group's echoes before Yumi left for class.

"That was interesting."

"Shut up, Odd."

"You need to talk to her," Aelita said quietly.

"I know." Ulrich sighed. "I will. I just need to come up with a plan first."


End file.
